You Breath is The Waves To Me
by XBloodStormX
Summary: Everyone has their own fears and nightmares. Hidan is no exception. But who is there to comfort him when those fears emerge? HidanXKakuzu fluff ONESHOT


A

A.N. Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded in like…forever, but schools been keeping me insanely busy with all these finals and whatnot. TT Yeah, they suck. Anyway this was just something I wrote for the fun of it. Hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning...there'd always been something about it that bugged him. Well, not just the lightning actually, but the whole storm. Maybe it was the way it related to water. Hidan didn't like water. He'd sometimes have dreams, most often when his mind had been fogged by loss of blood due to excessive rituals. And in these dreams, he would be sinking, tied to an iron block over the ocean's deepest abyss. He would sink and sink, the water growing colder and darker with each passing second. He would be unable to free himself, and would sink forever, unable to drown to stop the madness. Sometimes he would hit bottom in those dreams, only to be swallowed moments later by some great aquatic beast its fangs the length of spears and shining brilliantly in the red glow the creature gave off. Tonight was one of those nights.

The lightning cracked across the sky as he awoke. His eyes were wide, the sweat that covered his body as cold as ice, and tonight's ritualistic wounds were cracking their fresh scabs from the force of sitting up so suddenly. After establishing that he was, in fact, not at the bottom of the ocean, Hidan laid his head back down on his bloodstained pillow and stared wordlessly up at the ceiling. He could not bare to close his eyes, lest that beast return to swallow him again. The thunder rolled outside, sending a new shockwave of wind and rain in its wake. Hidan slowly shifted his eyes to his window, watching the water slide down the glass. As sleep began to slowly take him again, the dreams began to mix with reality. He was not chained to the iron block, but inside it, and there was a single window from which he could watch his life sink away into the dark. The lightning flashes became the bioluminescent glow given off by the deep sea monstrosities, and what had once been a branch tapping at his window had morphed into the fangs of fins of those beasts as they attempted to gnaw their way in.

The roll of thunder was the groan of the box as it hit bottom settling into the mud. Hidan waited, hoping that the beast would not come but somehow knowing it would. It was a while before it came, and it was different when it did. Its eyes were green now, and it seemed scarred, even stitched in some places. Closer, closer, closer…Hidan closed his eyes and waited for the cold rush of water, the snap of jaws, and then the scalding stomach acid against his skin as he was swallowed whole. But he did not feel any of those things. Only a warm embrace that trailed tickling threads comfortingly down his skin was made known to him.

"Kuzu?" he whispered, reaching forth to touch the face of his savior. The only answer was a rough kiss upon Hidan's forehead, which somehow meant more to him than any tender kiss on the lips ever could. No longer was Hidan sinking into the dark abyss, but he was lying on the warm beach, the blankets were soft sand beneath his fingers, and Kakuzu's heavy breathing was the beautiful rush of crystal clear waves as they crashed down on the shore. That was the night that Hidan's abyss collapsed forever and all the shadowy creatures that dwelled within it were destroyed. For now Kakuzu was there, and any time Hidan had a dream of which he was chained to the iron block, Kakuzu would always be there to remove the heavy chain, If he ever reached the bottom, Kakuzu would pull him from the mud and take him to the surface, If that beast ever returned, Kakuzu would be there to slaughter it. And then once again his breath would be the waves to Hidan, and they would remain on that beach until the night was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
